A method of forming a conductive film by a coating method using a composition containing a metal compound is expected as a method of forming a conductive film used in electronics applications (for example, wiring formation application and electrode formation application of electronic instruments). For example, methods of forming a conductive film used in electronics applications, using an ink composition containing a silver compound, are known (see, e.g., JP-A No. 2008-524395 and JP-A No. 2008-28390).